


Cherry Waves

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires and all that bloody goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Felix is a thirsty turkey and Ophelia can't feel her legs; the exciting trilogy





	Cherry Waves

A party that was bumping along silently into a noir night as a old Victorian mansion that sat on a street with identicals lining either side of the street. Usually, you would think a old,small town in Pennsylvania would have a lot less night life, but you would be surprised, parties by Impirians and their gracious Bloodoian guests would come scuttling along. That applied to two of these, two blood witches that was down to party- one more than the other.

Ophelia looked around nervously and struggled to pull the cut neckline that her friend adjusted, saying phrases like 'You look like a virgin grandma' and 'Total boner-killer'. Ophelia never knew why it mattered so much, it was just a party at some supposed hottest bloodsucker on campus. She thought they left the high school descriptions for parties behind- but the physical attendance was almost like a high school parents-are-out-of-town-off-the-chains wild party on steroids.  
" You alright by yourself, Ophy. Go and get something sugary to drink. You're going to need it. "

Ophelia watched as her friend weaving through the crowd as she managed to flaunt off more curves for biting, it was awkward to watch as four other vampiric males closely sniffed their way after her. Ophelia looked over and realized she was wearing a body fitting dress too- why was she here, she literally could turn around and head back to her dorm, curl up and sleep away this night but she had to stay here, Her friend depended on her to stay.

Ophelia pulled her weight through a living room of grinding and biting people, she wanted to get into the kitchen; maybe something sugary would keep her senses a little less irritable. There laid a some alcohol, grossly thick red liquid in cups and energy drinks, her grip on the energy drink was tight from pure nerve, because suddenly- she felt eyes watching her; piercing through her skin. No one was looking at her though, even with a quick subtle sweep over her shoulders, it made her feel like she was being undressed and stripped of her skin- she felt uncomfortable and the need to go home grew severely. The bumping of music was giving her headache, she wanted to hide away.

Ophelia eventually went upstairs to escape the noise, she could hear faint moaning from a room behind her and her eyes rolled so far she could feel them try and pop out.  
"Fucking gross." Ophelia finally found a small sitting room with a mini bar and where a girl laid asleep, curled up under a fur coat that someone laid on her, who ever that person was seemed to be real sweethearts. The female made a noise when Ophelia popped the energy drink open and immediately a crack of guilt shocked through her. A hushed sorry came from Ophelia's red-painted lips as she nervously took a sip of the drink, it was so bitterly sugary that it made her stomach instantly hurt.  
She continued to drink.

Distraction and light painted vaguely on her face as she jumped when she heard a collection of a male's and female's hoarse cry, someone just got to home base, fucking nasty. Ophelia liked a few more status posts and sipping her drink that was hanging from her pale finger tips; it was until she heard the door open and two people were chatting, the female grew distant as the male grew closer and Ophelia suddenly felt like she didn't belong, she needed an escape plan, but it was far too late when the male came into the room, the look of surprise he gave her was comical. It was like he never even heard her heels click on down the hall but then again, he was obviously busy.

" Oh! You scared me. " His hand nervously ran through his dark brown hair as he seemed to fumble his way to grabbing a drink from the mini bar; the alcohol spread downstairs seeming to low quality for him, apparently. Ophelia immediately, out of pure habit, apologized and his laugh made a rush of warmth run through her veins and tainted her blood till it made her feel ticklish. 

" No no, don't worry about it. You enjoying the party? " He was pouring this thick red liquid into a scotch glass and then shot it straight up in the slow response time she tried to render. "Uhm, It's okay, not a big party person." The male nodded as he poured more into a glass, even offering her one before she shook her head. His eyes kept looking at her from his position, it made her feel more weak-kneed. His lips curved into a smile as he took his glass with him and went to go sit on the little coffee table in front of her. " New to town? " His sips were quiet, he only was studying her with eyes that she couldn't place for right now. (She finally came to the the conclusion that those were undressing eyes. Why he only visually undressed her was a mystery).

" Yeah, I moved here for college. " Her finger nails dragged over the energy drink's can and felt the cold scratching of it's surface shoot through her nails and fingers. He made her feel all gooey and weird, especially when he put a hand on her knee, a gentle pat that she wished would snake up her thigh. " That's nice, welcome to this shitty town, I'm Felix, and you are? " His hand pulled away, finger tips still kissing before the twitch of nerves scared him away to drink thick red.

" Ophelia. "

His smile grew after he put his glass down and instantly she knew what he was going to do. " There's rosemary, that's for remembrance; pray,love, remember: and there is pansies. that's for thoughts. " His dramatic tone made her laugh, made her forget she was nervous, made her forge the need to leave and remember the want to stay. He was so generous to her, laughing at dumb things and finding interests in what she studied. She felt at home and more than welcomed.

" Wow, Didn't hear that one before. I lost my virginity to someone saying that to me. " Ophelia leaned forward to reveal a sarcastic tone have their conversation tone down, the poor girl asleep on the couch rustled around and whine. Felix snickered behind a hand and without skipping a beat. " So I guess you can say, you were _deflowered?_ "

" Not funny. " But her laughs couldn't be contained, she felt like she knew him from somewhere before they met, an automatic comfort was now settling between those two.  
With each passing conversation, minutes turned into hours and suddenly it was 5 am, but with him- their conversation felt like it was only seconds. They spent their whole time talking and it was nice but she was exhausted. Her friend might have left over two hours ago, probably with someone other than her. Oh well.

" Well, I love to stay and chat till it's dark again but it's so late and I am tired. " Ophelia got off the couch and put down the empty energy drink. Felix immediately got up and matched with her. "Hey, Ophelia. Let me drive you to campus, I really don't want to let you leave before giving you my number. " Ophelia's cheeks flushed as she smiled and nodded, his hand being placed on the small of her back as they walked out together, chatting and laughing up a storm.

Time passed, and their goodbyes took so long, even after she closed the door; their texting kept each other up till noon. It was a Saturday morning. It didn't matter. They will see each other again very soon.

 


End file.
